Black Rock Witch (V3)
by Dr.Bartholomew.J.Tucker
Summary: After a mysterious girl kills the second dementor (via terminal impact), Harry's life is changed forever. Now an Otherself roams the school, and seems to be rather lost. Can Harry discover her past and learn something about himself at the same time? Only time will tell. (Rated M for possible reasons.) Dumbles/Umbridge/ (Light) Weasley Bashing. Redeemed Snape.
1. Black Rock Shooter Meet Earth

**_So, decided to dust this story off and take another look at it. I certainly surprised myself here! And of course, the disclaimer._**

 ** _I do not own Harry Potter or Black Rock Shooter. If I did, I would not be a private in the army._**

 __Chapter 1: Black Rock Shooter... Meet Earth.

Black Rock Shooter frowned, watching the multicoloured lights flicker past her. The Otherself had been falling for what seemed like hours now, and it was beginning to become rather annoying. Then again, why was she even in this situation in the first place? She could remember fighting Black Gold Saw and Strength at the same time... And then what? Gold had been disarmed and knocked back, and Strength had her back to her... Rock was about to attack her from behind, and then she was here? No, that couldn't be right. There was something missing in that entire sequence. A flicker of mild annoyance appeared in her eyes, before she immediately dismissed it. The past didn't matter right now. What she should be concentrating on was the quickly approaching end of the tunnel. She looked up to see a black spot in the middle of the flashing lights. Within the darkness, she could barely make out dimmer, more muted colours. It looked like her trip was almost over. She summoned black blade in her hand and prepared to defend herself in case she appeared in some Otherself's territory.

Little Whinging, Back Alley

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry braced himself as a brilliant white stag erupted from his wand, scooping up the Dementor closest to him and throwing it away with an awful shriek. He didn't know what the heck was going on. One moment, he and his cousin were in a serious argument, and then Harry drew his wand, and now two dementors were somehow attacking. Wait, Dudley! He whipped around to see the second dementor crouched over his overweight cousin, almost lovingly caressing his head. Slowly, the hooded creature leaned down, almost as if to kiss the muggle boy. "No! Prongs, get it!" His stag patronus wheeled around, charging the lone dementor. Harry realized in despair that he was going to be too late, the dementor was going to take his cousin's soul. Then the dementor jerked away from the boy and looked up in the sky as a massive bang echoed in the air. Harry twisted around as well, his Patronus failing at his lack of concentration, and his jaw dropped. A massive ball of blue fire was arcing through the air, lighting up the night sky. The dementor drifted up, as if to try and escape the fireball. Unfortunately, its movement brought it directly into the path of the projectile, which tore the dark creature apart almost immediately with a shriek even more horrifying than the last dementor. Harry watched, dumbfounded, as the fireball crashed into the ground and detonated with a dull thump, throwing him off his feet.

Oddly enough though, the fireball wasn't traveling nearly fast enough to create much of a crater. It certainly cracked the ground and tore a hole through a nearby wall, but that was te extent of the damage. Harry staggered to his feet, looking around groggily, "Dudley? Are you... Dudley!" The teenage wizard quickly shook off his stupor and ran to his cousin. "C'mon Dudley, we have to... Oh, bullocks." Dudley was early unconscious, having taken the brunt of the dementor attack. The wizard teen looked around helplessly, unsure of how he was going to drag his overweight cousin back home. After a moment to consider the problem, he decided to let his cousin lay there for a few minutes to recuperate, and see what had killed the dementor. Holding his wand at the ready, he crept closer to the hole in the wall. As he approached it, his instincts began screaming for him to run away. But still, he stood his ground. Then he saw her. "Holy..."

Lying haphazardly in a pile of rubble, was a girl in a black, leather duster and boots. Harry quickly darted in to see if he could help her, all thoughts of self preservation gone. As he stumbled to a kneeling position next to her, he immediately began checking her for any sort of visible injuries. That was when the adolescant boy noticed something rather... awkward. Under the leather duster, the girl only wore a bikini top and a pair of _very_ short shorts. Harry could feel his face heating up as he tore his eyes away from the rather ample amount of skin he could see, deciding to concentrate on her face... Which is when he saw that her eyes were open. The two of them scrambled away from each other in surprise, Harry landing on his rear while the girl shot to her feet. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, before the girl suddenly clutched at her head, her left eye bursting into flames. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream as she began staggering around, swiping at the air as if trying to fight off some invisible torturer. Harry looked on with panic before instinct finally kicked in and he rushed the girl, tackling her to the ground and holding her there.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Stop!"

The girl either didn't listen, didn't understand him, or a little bit of both. Either way, the next thing Harry knew, he was flying through the air, and had cracked his head on a concrete wall. Blinking the stars from his eyes, he sat up and watched the girl struggle, trying to figure out how to help her. Then came several loud cracks and simultaneous cries of _Stupify!_ , and the girl was consumed in a red flash. The girl was slammed against the wall, landing unsteadily on her feet, but she still didn't go down. Harry saw a flicker of pain and confusion in her eyes as she looked around, her eye still streaming flames. A familiar, gruff voice spoke up behind him.

"Outta the way, lad. I don't know what that thing is," Harry spun around to see a grizzled man with a false eye staring him down with his natural eye. "Move boy!"

"P-Professor Moody? What are you doing here?" Harry barely had time to say anything before Moody pushed him aside, jabbing his wand in the direction of the girl and telling her to get on her knees. Harry winced as she grabbed her head and jerked away from Moody, pressing against the wall in an attempt to get away from him. "Er... Professor? I don't think she's going to do anything to us. Actually... I think she's hurt." He watched silently as the grizzled ex-auror stomped towards the girl, keeping his wand trained on her despite her obvious pain at his approach. When her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, he leaped in front of Moody. "Professor, wait! I think you're hurting her!"

Alastor glanced down at the boy, his false eye trained on his target. "What the blazes do you mean, boy? She's just faking it to catch us off guard!"

Even as he spoke, the surprise in his voice showed a shift in his emotion, and the girl managed to calm down enough to dart to the side, getting some distance from her tormentor. Moody noticed the action and growled angrily at her, causing her to stumble and fall, clutching her head in agony. Harry immediately guessed what was going on and jumped in front of Moody again, this time pushing his arm and redirecting a second stunner. "Professor! I think it's your anger! She's reacting to whatever emotion is nearest to her!"

Moody paused, looking down at Harry in confusion and then back at the girl, who was shaking her head weakly and trying to crawl away. An empath? Rare, but not unheard of, especially in magical creatures… He frowned and stepped away, making Harry the closest to her now. "Go check on her. If you're right, then she shouldn't attack yeh. Tonks! Remus! Snape! Get the Muggle and make sure he's alright!"

Harry barely registered the second half of the order, running to the girl's side and kneeling next to her, "Are you okay?!" He looked down at her expectantly, holding out a hand to help her up. When she looked at the gesture with a flicker of confusion and pain on an otherwise emotionless face, he bit his lip and slowly pulled his hand away. "Uh… Can you understand me? My name is Harry Potter… Harry Potter." He gestured at himself, repeating the name several times until she hesitantly nodded. He noticed that her eye was still lit up with a bright blue flame, though it was beginning to sputter and die out. Maybe she was calming down? He stepped back as she staggered to her feet, swaying slightly. She looked around, her eyes glazed over slightly. "Uhh… are you sure you should be standing? I mean you-"

Harry didn't even finish his sentence before the girl's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed limply to the ground, the flame on her eye cutting out abruptly. Harry barely managed to grab her before she cracked her head on a stone block. Moody sighed, deeming it safe to try approaching the new creature again. "She must have overloaded… Strange. Grab the girl, Potter. We need to get your cousin back home and then you need to be brought to headquarters."

Harry blinked in confusion before hurrying to do as he was told, slightly surprised when he lifted the girl bridal style and felt how light she was. "Umm… Professor, what did you mean by it was strange that she 'overloaded?'"

Alastor grunted as he stepped out into the alley, waiting for Harry to leave the building before repairing the damage done to the wall. "Simple, boy. That girl looks to be about your age, maybe a year younger. Hard to tell since she isn't human. Either way, she should have had time to acclimate herself to the ambient emotions radiating off of nearby people. Where did you meet her?"

"I didn't, she fell from the sky and vaporized a Dementor before crashing through that wall."

Moody turned sharply, fixing Harry with both eyes and scrutinizing him silently. They remained like that for a few moments before someone cleared their throat. "Sooo… Who's the girl? And did someone say Dementors?"

Harry glanced over to see a young woman with bright purple hair. She grinned at him, blowing a bubble of gum before popping it, "Wotcher, Harry."

Moody sighed, clomping out of the alley with a the woman, Remus, and Harry following shortly. Lupin had Dudley slung over his shoulder, showing very little exertion despite the muggle boy's obvious weight problem. "Evening, Harry… You said it was Dementors that started this?"

Harry nodded, shifting his grip on the girl, "Yes, Professor. Two of them. I managed to fend off the first one, but was too late to save Dudley… He would have been Kissed if she hadn't err… Crashed into it." He finished the statement lamely, nodding to the unconscious girl in his arms.

Lupin raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Interesting story. We'll have to ask her about it when she wakes up. What caused the hole in the wall?"

"She did. I thought it was a meteor before I saw her sitting in the middle of the crater."

"Oh."

A snort of disbelief caused Harry to turn and finally register Professor Snape, "The boy is probably lying. He more than likely cast a blasting curse at the dementor and missed, hitting the wall behind it and injuring the girl in the room."

Moody growled, "You didn't see what I saw, Severus. Keep your prejudice out of this and concentrate on looking for any more Dementors. That girl is a hypersensitive empath, and your hatred might wake her up again."

With Mad-Eye's warning in place, the group of magi quickly made their way down the street in silence after that, on guard for another possible Dementor attack. When they made it back to Privit Drive, Harry suddenly became nervous. He was about to show up with a Demented Dudley, a group of magic users, and an unconscious girl in his arms… ANd he had no way to explain himself. He was about to warn Moody about the Dursleys, but failed to do so before the man marched right up and banged on the door with his staff. He winced at the loud, sudden noise. He glanced nervously at the wizards, and noticed Snape suddenly looking rather confused. Then the door opened and his face twisted into an expression of utter revulsion and horror. " _EVANS!?"_ The name sounded more like a hissed insult than a statement.

Petunia jumped in surprise at the sudden harsh voice, realizing she was surrounded by magic users, "Wh- YOU!? Wait… Dudley!? VERNON, COME QUICK! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH DUDLEY!" She glared sourly at Snape for a moment before she pointed at Remus, "You… Get him inside. Don't touch anything!" She stepped aside to let the crowd of magi in, shuddering as SNape passed her with an enraged glare.

Vernon rushed in from the kitchen in time to see Remus set Dudley on a chair, trying but failing to push the werewolf out of the way. Remus immediately moved aside once he realized Vernon was trying to get past. "Dudley! What's the matter boy? WHat happened to you? Are you sick? Talk to me s-" He paused as the ashen muggle boy raised his hand and pointed at Harry.

"He… He pulled his w-w… thing out and pointed it at me… He… So cold… It felt like… like…"

Harry finished the statement, "Like you were never going to be happy again."

Vernon growled and stomped towards the boy, raising a fist. Only to freeze as every adult magic user in the room pointed their wand at him. Harry was stunned to see that Snape was the fastest on the draw. Vernon swallowed nervously, his anger forgotten for a moment. Then he looked at his nephew and it came back with full force. "What did you do to him, boy!? What did you do to my son? Did you use that mumbo-jumbo on him?"

Snape stood in front Vernon, a livid expression on his face, "Mr. Dursley, go to the kitchen." When Vernon puffed up in protest, Snape grabbed him and roared, pushing the much larger man away. _"NOW!"_ Petunia swallowed nervously, moving to follow her husband, only to freeze as Snape hisses at her to stay put. He slowly turned to face the Boy-Who-Lived. "Mr. Potter... Take Miss Tonks and the empath girl up your room and get packed. We need to keep the empath as far away from these two muggles as possible... and then get out of this despicable place. But first... I need to have a little talk with your _aunt_ here."

Harry opened his mouth to question the hook nosed man, but was stopped as the purple haired girl placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the stairs. "Your room is on the second floor, right? Fred and George told me about coming to 'rescue' you." Harry ws unable to resist the witch, having his arms somewhat full with the meteor girl, and opted instead to ust nod and lead the strange looking witch upstairs. When they reached his room, he winced inwardly at the mess, having not expected any company. Tonks, on the other hand, whistled apreciativly. "Now this is more like it. Those muggles downstairs were _way_ to tidy. Oh wow! A Firebolt!"

Harry blinked in confusion as the witch seemed to apparate next to his closet and began inspecting his broom. "Er... Yeah. Sirius bought it for me at the end of my third year. The Whomping Willow smashed my Nimbus to smithereens during the last quidditch match. Uh... Let me just grab my things." Moving carefully, he set the girl in his arms on the bed and turned to see Tonks staring at his mirror with a look of mild concentration.

"Hmm... I don't think purple is really my colour... Let's try... Perfect!"

Harry blinked in surprise as her hair turned a bright bubblegum pink, "How did you... Your hair..."

Tonks shrugged, "I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"A meta-what?"

She grinned and gestured to her own forehead, "Bet you wish you could hide that scar, right? Well, while most wizards and witches have to rely on potions and spells to change their appearance, I can do it at will. Nifty trick when you're an Auror. And you stay next to the girl. If she wakes up, I bet she might react better to a friendly face rather than someone else. Heaven forbid if she caught sight of Moody." She drew her wand and finished her next statement with a flourish. "So, while you be the nurse, I'll go ahead and _pack!"_

Harry ducked his head as objects began flying about the room, cramming themselves into his trunk in a rather jumbled mess. Tonks frowned as she inspected her handiwork, "Huh... My mother was always better at these sort of spells. She could even get the socks to fold themselves... It was a sort of flicking motion." The witch gave a hopeful little flick of her wand, causing the socks to give a little twitch, but nothing more. Then she shrugged and closed the lid of the trunk. "Right, so I'm going to head downstairs and see how much Snape is scaring the muggles... I wonder what he has against your aunt?"

Harry bit his lip as she left the room, wanting to follow her and get the same question answered. In fact, he was about to do so when he noticed the girl on his bed stirring. He cautiously apporached her, "Uh... are you awake- Bloody hell!" He leapt back as she shot off the bed, wide awake and breathing heavily. Her eyes instantly began scanning the room for possible threats before settling on Harry. "I'll take that as a yes... Can you... can you tell me what happened to you? You sort of just fell from the sky from my perspective." When she continued to stare at him blankly, he took a deep breath. "Right... You obviously don't understand me. And I don't know any translation charms so... Could you sit back- Okay, you don't want to sit down."

The girl had darted closer to Harry and was now circling the boy, poking him every now and then. Then she stepped back with a look of confusion, as if she was trying to figure out what he was. Harry chuckled at her confusion, causing her to suddenly glare at him angrily. Wait, she was an empath, right? She could feel the emotions of others... So she knew he was laughing at her? Interesting.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU GREASY HAIRED FREA-ACK!"

The girl whipped around to face the door, about to charge out and confront the source of such anger, when Harry grabbed her arm, "Wait! You can't go down there... We need to wait here." He tried to keep his voice even and calm, pointing to the floor. It wasn't lost on him that the girl nearly jumped out of her skin and was about to deck him before she realized it was just him. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to understand what he was saying. _That's right... we need to stay here. Trust me... Please._

Eventually, the girl seemed to relax slightly, shaking her head and pulling her arm away. Harry sighed in relief as she began exploring the room, finally stopping by Hedwig and looking at her with fascination and maybe a bit of awe. Harry grinned as Hedwig seemed to puff up, soaking in the sudden attention. "Do you want to touch her?" He walked next to her, opening Hedwig's cage and coaxing the snowy owl out. When the girl shifted away from him, he held his hands up gently, letting Hedwig rest gently on his forearm. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. And neither is Hedwig." As if to confirm his sentiment, Hedwig gave a small hoot of agreement. The girl looked at the two of them with some suspiscion before pulling off on of her leather gloves and placng a pale, slender hand on Hedwig's feathers.

Harry had to hold in a small chuckle at her rather childlike wonder, then he noticed something. Her now uncovered right arm was spotted with a multitude of burns and scars. The girl instantly picked up on his alarm at her arm and backed away, glaring at him suspisciously.

"Whoa... I'm not going to hurt you. I just saw your arm, that's all. There aren't many people with those sort of injuries. Can you tell me what happened?" Harry held his breath, hoping his curiousity and concern towards the injuries would be enough to get the girl to understand. Sure enough, the girl hesitantly shook her head, pulling the glove back on. Maybe it was a bad memory? Harry frowned, realizng that he may have messed up... "Here, why don't you hold Hedwig for a bit? You seem to like her."

The girl stiffened as Harry reached out and placed the snowy owl on her shoulder, going completely still. She watched Hedwig out of the corner of her eye, only relaxing when the owl nuzzled up against her. Harry watched with amusement as Hedwig took an instant liking to the inhuman girl. Then the two of them glared at him.

"What? You're the first person she's acted like that for. It's funny."

The girl's mouth twitched slightly, as if she was about to smile, then she shrugged her shulders and went back to what Harry could only guess was some sort of silent conversation with his owl.

"So... What's your name? I'm Harry Potter, remember?"

The girl snapped her unatural eyes to him, before figuring out that he was reintroducing himself. She looked confused for a moment, before pointing at him.

"That's right. I'm Harry. Harry Potter. And your new friend their is Hedwig. She's an owl. Hedwig the Owl." Harry waited with bated breath as the girl stared at him blankly for a moment. Maybe her kind didn't have names? Then she turned around, searching her immediate vicinity for... something. Harry wasn't quite sure. She seemed to be scanning the floor. After about thirty seconds though, she pointed at his dresser, where a large rock cake (courtesy of Hagid and an excellent paperweight) lay. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Rock Cake? That's your- Oh! Is your name Rock?"

The girl nodded again, turning back to his owl, blinking in surprise when the owl darted inside of the duster's cowl and poked her head out on the other side o her head, using her hair as a makeshift nest. Harry burst into laughter at that, only stopping when Rock walked over to him, smaking the wizard boy upside the head hard enough to bring stars in his vision. Bloody hell she was strong!

"Potter, what do you thin- Oh... Why is your owl nesting in the girl's hood, Potter?"

Harry jumped up in surprise as Snape swept into his room, followed closely by Remus, Tonks, and Moody, "Er... Hedwig likes her, Professer. And her name is Rock."

Snape scrutinized the two teenagers (if that is what the girl was), "I see... Potter, when were you going to tell someone that your aunt and uncle treated you worse than a house elf?"

Harry blinked owlishly, and Rock shifted unomfortably, feeling the sudden tension in the air, "Excuse me, Professor?"

"When were you going to say something about the years of abuse that you endured here?" Snape glared at Harry, his face flashing through a myraid of conlicting emotions. "As the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' you could have throngs o people hanging onto your every word."

"Well I... I didn't think anyone would listen. After all, no one did when I said something about the Sorcerer's Stone being stolen, or that I wasn't the Heir of Slytherin when the CHamber of Secrets were opened... Or when I had proven my godfather innocent." Harry noticed Rock getting agitated and placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. "I gave up on people listening to me a long time ago, sir."

Snape saw the girl's discomfort and sighed, "Potter... Evans agreed to let you stay with the Weasley's next summer. You won't be returning to this poisonous place again."

Harry stuggled to keep his jaw from dropping. Did Snape just... Help him? And hang on... "Evans? Did you know my mother, Professor."

Severus stared at Harry for a few moments, before nodding, "We went to Hogwarts together. She... At one point, she was my closest friend, despite being a Gryffindor. Then I made a mistake that ruined that friendship. And yes, I knew your father as well." SNape glared at Remus as he said that. "HOwever, for the sake of time, and this girl's sanity... I won't go into a history lesson. Let's ust say your father isn't everything you think he was."

Harry frowned, but let it drop when Rock tugged on his sleeve. He turned to glance at her, "Yes, Rock. Is som- Oh." He and the other Magi in the room looked at the strange sight before them with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Hedwig had somehow managed to get herself out of Rock's hood and was now perched on top of her head, looking quite pleased with herself. Harry started laughing again, ducking under a second swipe from Rock.

Tonks laughed at that, stifling it with her hand, "Alright, you two. EIther cut it out or get a room." SHe laughed as Harry choked, turning bright red, while Rock just looked at her in confustion.

Remus sighed, pulling out a length of rope and a scrap of paper, "Here, Harry. Read this."

Harry glanced over the scrap of paper, where someone ad written: _The Headquarters of The Order of the Pheonix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place._ THe boy inspected the scrawling handwriting, recognizing it from somewhere. "What's the Or-"

"Not here, boy! You don't know who might be listening." Mad-Eye grabbed the piece of paper, lighting it on fire with a flick of his wand. "Alright, everyone grab the rope. Albus made a portkey in case of an emergency like this."

Harry looked at the rope aprehensively, remembering his trip to the Quidditch World Cup, "Right... Portkey. Rock, try not to freak out here. That rope is going to take us... somewhere." He turned to the confused girl, gently taking Hedwig off of her head and letting her fly out of the window with a hoot of graditude. Then he looked back to see a somewhat annoyed, blue eyed girl. "What? I can't take Hedwig through a portkey. C'mon."

Rock twitched slightly as he grabbed her hand and directed her to the rope Remus held. She glared warily at Mad-Eye, feeling a flicker of amusement from him as he simply grinned at her.

"Alright then, Everything packed? Did you get the luggage shrunk down to a more manageable size, Tonk's? Good. One, two, three, _Portus!"_

Harry winced, feeling an uncomfortable tug at aroud his navel, and the world vanished in a whirlwind of blue lights. He glanced over to see Rock struggling to remove her hand from the enchanted rope, but the spell already had her locked in. A few seconds later, Harry felt his feet slam into the ground, and he barely managed to remain standing. He looked up just in time to see Rock tackle Remus, slamming the werewolf into the wall hard enough to shake it a few pictures down. Soemwhere in the house they landed in, he could vaguely hear screaming, but that didn't really concern him at the moment. "Rock, wait! It's okay! It was a portkey, that's all! We just relocated!" He rushed to her side, trying to pull the shorter girl off of his old professor, but was stunned when she shrugged him off with ease and sent him flying into a wall. He landed in a daze, pain in his back and gasping for air. His pain seemed to snap her out of the attack mode though, and she turned to Harry, ignoring the dozen or so wands pointed at her. She practically teleported to his side, concern flickering in her eyes.

"What the bloody blue blazes is going on in here!?" A shaggy, black haired man rushed into the foyer area they had landed in, immediately taking notice of the wands drawn and pointed in one direction. "Huh? Oh... Hello, Harry. WHen did you get a girlfriend?"

Tonks laughed openly at that, lowering her wand as Harry went beet red again, "She's not my girlfriend, Sirius... And hello to you too."

THen tension seemed to leave the air at the brief exchange, and everyone lowered their wands. Sirius casually walked over to Harry, helping the teen to his feet and brushing him off before turning to Rock and inspecting her closely. "So... she's not your girlfriend... And she's also not wearing too much clothing... I don't think you're old enough for hookers, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth indignantly, but was beaten to the punch, quite literally, when Rock layed him out with a right hook from hell. The strange girl had picked up on his rather odd behaviour and Harry's indignation at his words, and assumed he was insulting her. She looked down indiffirently at the human, who was rubbing his jaw and blinking in confusion.

"Right... Remind me not to insult her again." The man shook his head blearily and stood up, bowing slightly. "Welcome to the Black family home Harry and er..."

"Rock, her name's Rock. And she doesn't speak English... and she's an empath."

"Ah..." Sirius nodded, straightening up and gesturing for everyone to follow him. "Right then, I bet you're hungry after that brush with death. Molly already has a late supper on the stove."

Harry glanced at Rock, who just moved closer to him, glancing warily at the house around her. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure this place is fine..."

 _ **Oh, Harry... You poor soul. Grimmauld Place is anything**_ **but** _ **safe. Have fun with the cleaning.**_

 _ **Holy... A five thousand word chapter for the first chapter!? THat's a record for me! Hope you enjoy the rewrite for "Black Rock Witch." I'm also working on a rewrite for "A Warlock's Destiny," though it's been a bit slow because I don't know whether to keep the same premise, or turn it into a Harry Mother Fic. I like the idea of Stella having to pseudo-adopt Harry and ruin Dumble's plans for him, but I kind of like what I had going. If I decide to write two seperate stories, then I want to know your opinions on that.**_

 _ **For those of you who are wondering as to why Harry just dropped everything and went to see what hit the dementor, I have this to say... Comatose Dudley is a baby whale. There is no way he's going to do that willingly. And without Figg there to get him moving (she went and called for an immediate extraction after the explosion), he decided to let Dudley recover on his own. And as for him abandoning self preservation and trying to help Rock... He's Harry Potter. He has a "Saving People Thing." In other news, another chapter for 'The Force of Change' is in the works, but I'm having a bit of writer's block on it, same as "Remnant's Guardian," which may find itself rewritten.**_

 _ **Thanks for the team name, Iiznelomviing. CSMN (Cosmogone) is now the team name for Stella (Custos), Emerald (Sustrai), Mercury, and Neo.**_


	2. MAJOR AN

_**Alright, this is a major announcement! I have just created my very own page! For a while now, I've been receiving suggestions that I try to get paid for my work, and for the most part, I've dismissed them. After all, I enjoy writing, and even more so I enjoy people enjoying my work. I didn't want to have people pay for it. But recent events have left me... well, I'm dealing with a case of fraud and a recent pay problem wiped my account. I have student loans to pay, a phone bill, and a credit card to pay off. It isn't completely FUBAR yet, but I think it's getting there. I dislike asking for help (my parents have always had a field day with that one), but I think it's time to suck up my pride and turn to my fans. I know it I don't have that large of a fan base compared to most authors on this site. Heck, why would I? I don't exactly write mainstream stuff... However, I think it's time to suck up my pride and start looking for some help. My page is www. Writing_Soldier. I'm not asking for or expecting much, and I'm betting most of the people here can't really help... but if you could spread the word, that would be great. I need all the help I can get. Now... I think it's time to answer a few concerns I noticed in my reviews. Especially in "The Force of Change."**_

 _ **So... I think the biggest question I keep getting is: "When will I update my stories?"**_

 _ **Well, there are some thing's you need to know. My updates may or may not happen, dependant upon my schedule. I am a soldier in the United States Army. I have duties to attend to throughout the day, and sometimes I just don't have the time to get to this. I am however, concentrating a little bit more on "The Force of Change" right now, so you can expect more regular updates on that. In fact, the next chapter should come out within the next twenty-four hours of this update being made. So... head on over there if you want some of my writing.**_

 _ **Second: I have received several requests to see/review rough drafts of other stories... I'm actually confused by this. I'm not a professional writer. My mother is definitely a better writer than me as a teacher and someone who has taught up to college level classes. (She's a math teacher right now, and the best in Texas.) She was the one who taught me how to read and write before I really even started in school. I have her to thank for everything I know about writing (really, I'm pretty sure she could teach some of my old high school teachers a few things). As for reviewing and giving suggestions to said writers...**_

 _ **I'm going to give you a bit of advice. I've been writing since my freshman/sophomore year of high school. My first attempt at writing a story, for those of you who remember that far, was a ten chapter, 900 word story full of errors and problems. I have actually put more time and effort into my writing than... well, just about anything else, really. I think the only other "legitimate" thing I do more than write is play music. The point is, just work at it. I don't write like people were taught in school. There's no rough draft, no brainstorming, nothing of the sort. Everything you see on my page is completely free-written. It's my raw thoughts and how I see things playing out. Minimal planning and editing. Even what you're seeing now is simply my thoughts on the matter. I've come a long way from the days of the first Black Rose... The "Force of Change" has already grown into a ten chapter, 30,000 word novella. I love to write, and I'm glad others love to read my stories. If you already enjoy what you're doing, then keep on doing it. If you really want suggestions on your writing, then don't just ask one person. Post your chapters! Your best critics won't always come from people more experienced than you, but the ones who actually read your stories! Post the stories and then let the readers decide. If you want me to look at it afterwards, then you can just PM me the link! I enjoy reading stories as much as I enjoy writing!**_

 _ **Number Three: This is concerning some of my stories that people have been anxiously been awaiting updates for stories such as: "An Act of Faith," "Tomorrow's Destiny V2," and my BRS/Harry Potter Crossovers. I can assure you, there are chapters in the works. I actually lost a lot of work on "Claws and Wands" due to a computer crash... Really need to get a new one at some point... But that's later down the road. MUCH later. Just be patient, and your chapters will come. Like the saying goes, "A watched pot never boils."**_

 _ **Number Four: This is actually an extra note concerning the page. For those who donate the most, you will receive a cameo in one of my stories. As time goes on, and I get more time on my hands, the rewards will increase. I will try and take commissions for my music covers if I ever manage to do any.**_

 _ **Number Five: This is a shoutout to my brother. I won't say his name, but you know who you are. It's annoying trying to communicate with you on this site if you skirt around the shadows and only comment as a guest. For crying out loud, it takes two minutes to make a basic profile on this site! Make one!**_

 _ **Alright... Now we come to the biggest thing I saw on my reviews for "The Force of Change." These are answers to reviews put out by a guest going by the name of Axcel!**_

 ** _1\. Concerning Vader's title. You're right on the Supreme Commander part, I just like the sound of High Commander. It gives it that shock and awe feeling. As for the Lord Vader shite, Lord is his title and official capacity within the Empire, while Darth Vader is his name. It's like a Lord in old England. He is a Sith Lord, yes, but no one really knows what that is. So, he has the title of Lord, and since his name is Darth Vader, that makes him Lord Darth Vader. According to the Imperial Census, his name really is Darth Vader, which is why Leia literally calls him Darth. It isn't giving him a title, it's saying his first name!_**

 ** _2\. Concerning the Lightsaber: While it's entertaining to think of a lightsaber as some sort of contained laser weapon, the truth is that it's just not scientifically possible. A laser would be invisible, whether it's contained or not, and the amount of energy it would have to put out to cut through durasteel is equivalent to that of a small star. Looking at it from a scientific standpoint, you need something that fills these requirements._**

 ** _a. Hot enough to _melt_ through steel, not cut it._**

 ** _b. Hisses and hums as it moves through a medium_**

 ** _c. produces Ozone and Ionized gasses as it travels through the air._**

 ** _If we were to follow these three requirements, then the only suitable material is plasma. Superheated, ionized gasses that can be manipulated to create a glowing blade. Using electromagnetic fields, one can contain the plasma, aka an Emitter Shroud. The sound generated upon activation, is actually very similar to that of a plasma torch being activated._**

 _ **2: Concerning Ozpin's assumption about the Empire. Remember, Ozpin is very close friends with another military commander. Despite James's disciplinary attitude, he is still very caring about the people surrounding him, and doesn't generally make death threats or outright kill people. Vader has killed nearly a hundred men in a single night, more than half of those deaths occurring simply because they were in his way. He already has made several threats, one in particular being a direct threat, to Ozpin's life. And since Vader already admitted to being the High/Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire, he knows that Vader is lying when he says "superiours." There is only one other person Vader could possibly be referring to when he says "report to his superiours." The Emperor. Also, he admitted to being second in command, a Dark Lord of the Sith (what good, benevolent empire would put a Dark Lord in charge?), and that he had the authority to arrest and kill anyone within the borders of said Empire. Glynda was watching that previously.**_

 ** _3\. Concerning Glynda: Glynda was the one who watched Vader ruthlessly cut down over a dozen men with no effort at all, during which he was in fact _toying_ with them. He's threatened Ozpin already, she knows he was ready to kill the Malachite twins for attacking him, and he straight up admitted to killing thousands of people with his bare hands and millions, if not billions more through his orders! Also, he states that he wishes to call upon the Empire to assist him with leaving the planet, and judging from his words, that means they will be coming to subjugate the planet as well. She is thinking about the students when considering the Rebel Alliance. She doesn't want the students to be hurt or subjugated by an Imperialistic threat from beyond the planet's confines._**

 ** _4\. Concerning Vader's saber: If you notice, I specifically stated that he used a Limiter Ring to generate the required dampening energy to convert a Sith Saber to a training saber. Yes, it is something I just threw in there, but I needed to keep him from outright killing his students due to their own incompetence. Neo's saber is an old Jedi blade, meaning it has the required settings. Vader's saber is a Sith blade, meaning he had to use an accessory to make it safer._**

 ** _5\. The Emperor is an idiot sometimes._**

 ** _Alright... I think that covers everything. Remember, even if you can't donate, then try to spread the word around. Who knows maybe I'll get more readers out of this!_** **_Sincerely,_** **_Dr. Bartholomew J. Tucker._**


End file.
